Trainer
Trainer is a recurring mechanic in the Devil Children series. Appearances *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Trainers can be found in Training centers, and will raise the stats of a demon in three modes, and the price of raising a demons stats can be 1000 to 4000 Macca. The demons stats will increase while Setsuna Kai / Mirai Kaname engage in a number of battles. The number of battles required increases with the more macca spent to strengthen them. Later on in the game a second trainer can be found in the Training Center, who will teach a guide or a ally demon skills. The 3rd and 4th rank of a demon partner can learn special skills that can only be taught by a Trainer. ''Devil Children White Book'' Trainers work the same as they do in Black/Red Book, but now the trainer in every center is a Jack Frost. A Yeti teachs a guide/ally their skills. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Warbolt is a trainer in these games and can be found anywhere, from an Inn to the future. They train demons in five different styles, and a player can pay as much macca as they want to level up stats. However, a opposite stat will decrease as certain stats increase. The only exception is HP and MP, which will never decrease. A special Warbolt trainer is found in the present of Rem Mall and his descendant is found in Rem's future in Dark Version, while he is found in the present Dark Palace and the future Dark Palace in Light Version. The demon must be left with the Warbolt in the present era, with the protagonist having to travel to the future to retrieve the demon. All stats are increased for a certain amount of macca using this special trainer. A demon found in Annwn Town will teach a guide or an ally demon their skills, and like in previous games a demon partner can learn special skills after they have evolved to the third tier. A human can be found in Valhalla who also teaches these skills. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Take-Mikazuchi fulfills the same role that he did in Light/Dark Version, but there are no longer any special trainers. Take-Mikazuchi can now be found in certain fusion labs in the game instead of being in Inns and other places. These trainers also teach a guide/ally their skills, as well as having the new ability to boost a demons skill to the next level for a certain amount of Macca. They can turn a skill like Aqua to Aquala and Aqual to Aquadyne, etc. Another change is that a opposing stat will only decrease by one point, unlike in Light/Dark Version where the stat will decrease by a number of points the longer they train. Category:Devil Children White Book Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Category:DemiKids Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Category:Mechanics